


Like a human being

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда апокалипсис настает не в отдельно взятом городке, а во всем мире, герои остаются все теми же людьми. Может быть чуть более решительными, информированными или везучими, но самыми обычными людьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: бесценному капитану, стервозной бете и лучшей гамме, которая у меня была ;)

Леон откинулся на спинку стула, по привычке убрав со лба мокрую челку. Бездушный ноутбук отображал столь же бездушный текст: первые списки пропавших без вести. Имена, выделенные жирным шрифтом, улыбающиеся лица на цветных фотографиях, приметы, электронная почта или телефон в самом низу с благодарностью за любую информацию. Сейчас была большая вероятность услышать в ответ на звонок приятный женский голос, уведомлявший, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети. В электронных ящиках залеживались письма, которые никто уже не откроет и не прочтет.

Апокалипсис во всей красе.

Кеннеди машинально прокрутил список до конца и закрыл файл. Двадцать восемь имен. Тогда еще двадцать восемь. С каждым днем их число увеличивалось, пока кто-то просто не прекратил подсчет, поняв бессмысленность своего занятия — слишком многие исчезали каждый день.

Если быть точнее, не совсем исчезали. Следующий файл — статистика по количеству зараженных. Каждый график — половинка параболы. Сначала мертвецов всего пять, затем пятнадцать, потом сорок три и так далее в геометрической прогрессии.

Леон не был равнодушен. Леон просто устал.

С некоторых пор у агента Кеннеди появилось небольшое хобби: в последнее время он собирал информацию о биотеррористах и людях, с ними связанных, делая короткие заметки с указанием даты и места, где и когда произошел инцидент. Большая часть была получена от его старой знакомой Клэр, часть — от ее брата Криса, еще часть — из газет и интернета. Иногда он перебирал записи, впоследствии редактируя, дополняя, объединяя их с другими. И пусть он часто укладывался в два предложения, при перечитывании перед ним мелькали едва ли не недели, а то и месяцы бесконечных сражений.

День, когда все праздновали Рождество, впоследствии назвали началом конца.

 

25 декабря 2013 года

"Сан-Висенти, Бразилия. Сообщение от Криса Р. Атака новой биотеррористической группировки под названием "Буран".

Этот день в календаре Леона был перечеркнут. Тогда он получил первое сообщение от Криса о нападениях новой организации под названием "Буран". Он не знал, что эти люди совершенно не умели обращаться с тем, что им удалось выловить на черном рынке. Все равно, что дать пятилетнему ребенку заряженное ружье.

В ночь с 24 на 25 декабря, когда все поднимали бокалы, поздравляя друг друга, капитан отряда «Альфа» вместе с доверенной ему группой отстреливался от Б.О.О., охраняя покой мирных жителей. Леон отставил в сторону бутылку с коллекционным виски, которую накануне Редфилд-старший обещал распить вместе с ним, и приглушил гарнитуру, чтобы Клэр не могла слышать ни короткие приказы, ни грохот взрывов, ни очереди пулеметов. Она уже услышала торопливые поздравления от брата час назад и теперь спокойно смотрела какой-то семейный фильм, который повторяли из года в год — ни к чему ей было волноваться.

 

14 марта 2014 года

"Начало эвакуации".

Эвакуация в первую очередь самых важных для страны людей: ученых, политиков и тех, кто даст больше денег за место под солнцем. Оставшихся поделят между военными организациями, а прочих - как им повезет. Только вероятность удачи была, как в русской рулетке.

— Леон! — голос Ханниган позвал его в наушнике. — Ты уже на месте?

— Да. Задумался, — негромко ответил агент, подходя к назначенному дому. Путь ему преградил мяч, выкатившийся из-за кустов, который он, сам не зная зачем, подобрал. Выпрыгнувший следом за игрушкой трехлетний мальчишка быстро подбежал к нему, радостно улыбнулся почти беззубым ртом, взял мяч из рук Леона и тут же устремился обратно к ожидавшему отцу в соседний двор.

Доктору Рид, за которым он приехал, помогла его деятельность в медицине, отметив мужчину как VIP-персону, ему самому — участие в инциденте Ракун-сити и незапятнанная карьера спецагента. А что поможет им, обычным людям?

 

13 мая 2014 года

"Детройт. Ядерный удар. Жертвы: около 300 тысяч жителей".

Следующим по хронологии шел первый день "заката человечества", как он его называл — первый ядерный удар по городу, переполненному восставшими мертвецами. Два лучших пилота отказались сделать это, и были отстранены, но нашелся третий, что решительно нажал на кнопку, выпустив ракету. 13 мая 2014 года Детройт был стерт с лица Земли. Пусть он не был самым образцовым городом в Америке, но все же там оставались живые люди. Много живых, незараженных людей, которые в последний миг свой жизни видели, как государство бросает их.

 

1 июня 2014 года

"Хелена Х. 1989 — 2014".

Запись от первого апреля была короткой. Никакие слова не выразят то, что это слишком больно — позволить себе не успеть.

"По последним данным, в больнице святой Алесы, где уже некоторое время содержался президент Соединенных Штатов со сломанным позвоночником, произошел инцидент. В одной из палат на первом этаже были обнаружены зараженные. Как оказалось позднее, они проникали через канализацию. Началась паника и давка. Выходы на нижних этажах были предусмотрительно заблокированы, что сыграло с главой государства злую шутку. Городские власти приняли решение эвакуировать всех пациентов посредством наземного транспорта, а президента Сэмюэля Смита было решено перевезти в другую клинику вертолетом..."

Леон выключил радио. Новый президент успешно справлялся со своими делами и без такого человека, как он. Хелена на него не жаловалась, даже наоборот: ее сияющие глаза говорили, что она наконец-то нашла свое место в жизни, пусть и в не самое мирное время.

Но это была запись не о счастливых днях.

"Агент Кеннеди, вам поручается найти агента Хелену Харпер. Она перестала выходить на связь два часа назад. Сигнал ее мобильного устройства вы можете видеть на карте на экране своего телефона. Возможно, он поврежден, и агента Харпер в этом месте давно уже нет. Мы будем рады любой найденной информации", — прошипел не очень приятный женский голос в динамике. Леон, скрепя сердце, отправился туда, где все еще подавал признаки жизни сотовый Хелены, готовясь к самому худшему.

Но к потере друзей никогда нельзя привыкнуть.

Ее тело было истерзано до такой степени, что узнать напарницу Леону удалось только по зеленому кулону, с которым она старалась не расставаться. Он накрыл своей курткой все, что осталось от девушки, и поджег зажигалкой, как никогда испытав желание напиться. Минуту спустя, хриплым голосом отчитавшись штабу, агент обнаружил в ее руке потрескавшийся телефон, на котором был набран его номер. Осталось лишь нажать клавишу вызова.

Она не успела. Совсем чуть-чуть. Человек, которому она хотела позвонить в последние минуты своей жизни, так и не услышал звонка.

Кеннеди лично не разговаривал с Сэмюэлем, но слышал, что Харпер прикрывала президента, пока носилку с ним затаскивали в вертолет. Сама она улететь отказалась, удерживая дверь, в которую уже ломились зомби, и изредка отстреливаясь из "Пикадора".

Улучив минутку, Леон вырвался с работы, чтобы положить букеты красных роз рядом с могильной плитой его напарницы и ее сестры.

 

1 июля 2014 года

"Крис Р. Найден мертвецки пьяным у себя дома. Едва выжил после сильной интоксикации алкоголем".

— Крис.

Прошло довольно много времени с его госпитализации, но Редфилд все равно отводил взгляд, словно нашаливший ребенок. Кеннеди не было нужды что-либо говорить — совесть мужчины давно сделала все сама. Агент только скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой.

— Леон, — ответили ему с плохо скрываемой досадой, — я знаю.

— Плохо знаешь, Крис, — закатил глаза агент и устало вздохнул. Расцепив руки, он присел рядом с мужчиной на скамейку и, проигнорировав хмурый взгляд, произнес: — Рассказывай.

Редфилд повернул голову в сторону палаты, избегая взгляда.

— Мне нечего рассказывать.

— По причине "нечего рассказывать" не напиваются до...

— Я больше никогда не буду пить, — отрезал военный, недовольно поморщившись. По тону стало ясно, что он не хотел ни слышать нравоучений, ни выдерживать сочувствующий взгляд — и первым, и вторым его наверняка уже снабдила родная сестра. — Надеюсь, это тебя устроит.

Леон передернул плечами:

— Это должно устроить тебя самого.

 

27 августа 2014 года

"Ингрид Х. Сильное истощение. Госпитализация.

Все работают на износ".

— Ханниган, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — настойчиво повторил Кеннеди, помахивая рукой перед монитором компьютера. Связная только отмахнулась, продолжая заполнять таблицы с отчетами.

— Леон, прости, но мне нужно работать.

— Ты уже целый день работаешь! Пойдем хотя бы кофе выпьем!

— …

Леон устало потер переносицу, поняв, что Ингрид ему сейчас с места не сдвинуть. Но раз гора не идет к Магомеду…

Через пару минут он поставил перед Ханниган чашку горячего кофе и тарелку с парой круассанов. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она едва не смахнула их рукой, но Кеннеди успел их удержать.

— Осторожней. Это всего лишь я, — мягко улыбнулся он, пододвинув поближе лакомства. — Надеюсь, ты не на диете?

На миг обескураженная связистка быстро вернула привычное самообладание.

— Я всегда на диете, — сурово заявила она, взяв в руку чашку, но затем ее взгляд все же скользнул по тарелке. Было слышно, как призывно заурчал ее желудок. Леон одобрительно хмыкнул и подмигнул.

— Кажется, со сладостями я поторопился. Может, что-нибудь посущественнее принести?

— Нет, спасибо, — чуть покрасневшая Ингрид снова уткнулась в монитор. Леон больше не стал ее тормошить и вернулся к своим делам. Краем глаза он с удовлетворением заметил, как с тарелки исчез один круассан.

Кеннеди работал на износ, но Ханниган его в этом превзошла. Семьдесят часов подряд она почти безвылазно сидела за компьютером, каждую секунду контролируя операцию по ликвидации еще одного опасного Б.О.О., который в планах террористов должен был отравить вирусом воду в городе. Аккуратные пальцы девушки порхали над клавиатурой, взламывая систему жизнеобеспечения; умные глаза за стеклами очков пробегались по строчкам бесконечных рядов кода в поисках бреши. Наконец, услышав слова капитана отряда "Возвращаемся на базу. Операция проведена успешно", она счастливо откинулась на спинку сидения и совсем ненадолго прикрыла глаза, чтобы вздремнуть…

— Сильное истощение организма. Обморок, — констатировал доктор, протирая очки краем своего белого халата. — Две недели в госпитале пойдут ей на пользу. Но если бы джентльмен в синей рубашке, — он кивнул на Леона, — позвонил позже, мы могли бы не успеть.

— Лучшая из сотрудниц, — пожал плечами директор DSO.

 

9 сентября 2014 года

"Население 10 штатов Америки уже более чем на 75% состоит из зомби."

Статистика была неумолима.

Человечество проигрывало в этой необъявленной войне. То там, то здесь возникали новые виды Б.О.О., к каждому из которых нужен был свой подход и своя тактика, чтобы уничтожить его, а на продумывание этой самой тактики уходили драгоценные секунды, за которые мутировавшее существо успевало убить или покалечить многих бойцов. Люди не жили — люди выживали.

 

12 сентября 2014 года

"Берлин не отвечает. Плохая связь с Санкт-Петербургом".

12 сентября перестал выходить на связь Берлин, 30-ого замолк Париж. Их почтили минутой молчания, но еще долгих четыре месяца ждали отклика. Единственные города, что регулярно отчитывались о произошедшем, были Лондон и Иокогама. Все чаще пропускал передачи Петербург — там сейчас шли самые ожесточенные, непрекращающиеся ни на минуту бои.

Оружия и боеприпасов не хватало, приходилось жестко экономить и использовать в бою подручные средства. Люди, владеющие рукопашным боем, или имеющие хоть какие-либо понятия об обращении с оружием, шли нарасхват. То там, то здесь требовался снайпер, пилот или подрывник. Спать Кеннеди успевал разве что в перерывах между заданиями, в вертолете, улегшись где-то между ящиками с продуктами и кучей аптечек. Думать о бывших напарниках времени не оставалось, но когда после очередной миссии связист сообщал ему о том, что где-то на другом конце мира на город, где в последний раз он видел Аду, сбросили ядерную ракету, сердце предательски замирало, а руки едва удерживали пистолеты.

— Она выберется. Она всегда выбиралась, — говорил ему голос Клэр сквозь помехи сотовой связи. И агент честно пытался верить, сжимая в потной от волнения ладони белое зеркальце шпионки. 23 ноября, в единственный выходной за последние два месяца, он сидел в номере дешевой гостиницы и ощущал, что как никогда понимает Криса, потерявшего не одного, не двух, а целую команду его людей. Завтра ему снова нужно было вставать в семь утра, чтобы лететь на край света в очередную, кишащую отнюдь не мирными образцами, лабораторию или маленький городок с немертвыми жителями, чтобы снова кого-то от чего-то спасти…

А сегодня он мог позволить себе забыть про эту чертову статистику и напиться в хлам.

Экран ноутбука прощально мигнул заставкой и выключился. Леон накинул куртку и вышел из номера.

 

Конечно, следующим утром, когда он забрался в вертолет, Кеннеди сожалел о принятом вчера решении не ограничивать себя в употреблении спиртного, но было немного поздно. И хотя голова уже не трещала от гудения лопастей — принятый накануне аспирин начал действовать, а сон немного придал сил — выглядел и чувствовал он себя помято. Накинув на плечи оставленное кем-то на пассажирском сидении покрывало, он привычно плюхнулся на уже ставшее родным место у двери.

— Долго нам лететь? — крикнул он пилоту, откинув голову и расслабившись.

— Не так долго, как тебе захочется, — ответил ему до боли знакомый насмешливый голос.

Только собравшийся задремать Кеннеди вскинулся и распахнул глаза. С кресла пилота на него смотрела Ада.

24 ноября 2014

"Ада Вонг".


	2. Ada

— Сегодня тебя на задание отвезу я, — Ада отвернулась и неторопливо начала заводить вертолет. — Ничего личного, просто нам по пути, — тут же предупредила она.

Спецагент явно был не против такой компании, впрочем, как и сама шпионка. Но их пути нечасто пересекались в мирное время. Вернее, никогда. Таково было их проклятие: вечно на работе, ни минуты на отдых, ни секунды на личную жизнь. Редкие встречи уже можно было назвать достижением, но достижением недостаточным для чего-то большего, чем просто... Просто то, что негласно установила Вонг, и с чем был не согласен, но был вынужден смириться Кеннеди.

Очередное задание по спасению мира должно было когда-нибудь провалиться. И вот, новый пейзаж за окном: серые остовы полуразрушенных зданий, прекрасно гармонирующие с таким же унылым безрадостным небом, затянутым облаками. В ушах почти не замолкали отчаянные стенания и вой зараженных. Жуткая вонь от недогнивших, лежащих на грязных улицах тел легко прилипала к одежде и телу, и оставалась там до первого, а то и до второго принятия душа.

Но те, что уцелели после мировой волны заражения, смогли жить с этим и стали бороться, насколько возможно. Люди научились держать в руках оружие, прятаться в убежища, делиться с посторонним им человеком последним куском хлеба, магазином патронов или аптечкой — приспособились к режиму апокалипсиса. Люди вообще лучше всех адаптировались к нынешней обстановке, и даже новый Армагеддон не мог полностью уничтожить их всех. Только неудачников, которых, увы, оказалось около 60% населения планеты, ну а выжившие в инциденте Ракун-сити явно к таким не относились.

Один из них, в прошлом полицейский на стажировке, а ныне специальный агент, присел рядом со шпионкой, заняв место второго пилота. На колени женщине легло маленькое зеркальце.

— Это твое.

Ада едва заметно вздрогнула от прикосновения, но виду не подала, только скользнула взглядом по своему подарку. Что она могла в нем увидеть?

— Ты хранил его с нашей последней встречи, — неопределенным тоном произнесла она, скосив глаза на Леона.

Кеннеди, необычно безмолвный, смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло вертолета, занятый управлением, но Ада была уверена, что он ее услышал. Просто сейчас все было понятно и без слов.

Едва слышно вздохнув, она взяла зеркальце и вернула его мужчине. Поймав удивленный взгляд, Вонг ответила:

— Вернешь в следующий раз.

— А он состоится? — чуть улыбнулся он.

— У тебя будет стимул.

 

Имя Ады Вонг давно было на слуху. Это был не просто звук и даже не просто имя — это был образ жизни. Каждый день на работе, с короткими перерывами в барах, где нельзя было толком напиться, чтобы в любое время дня и ночи принять и начать выполнять очередное задание. Каждый день поддерживать форму, обновлять снаряжение в соответствии с последним словом техники, искать информацию... Она привыкла не доверять даже собственной тени и надеяться только на себя, и поэтому считалась лучшей. Лучшей среди других шпионов, которые часто не знали друг друга в лицо.

Но она знала больше, чем остальные. Это была вторая причина, почему она никогда не проигрывала.

«Грегори Рид. Доктор медицинских наук… преподавал генетику в Кембридже… В 2004 году участвовал в исследовании Т-Abyss… В начале 2013-ого года эвакуирован вместе с семьей. По непроверенным данным работает на Аляске», — сразу выловила нужное из досье Вонг.

Слова «антидот» в тексте нигде не было, но тем не менее он уже существовал. Существовал благодаря доктору Риду.

Телефон зазвонил почти вовремя – как всегда. Отбросив в сторону фотографии из досье на кровать, шпионка по привычке включила заглушки на телефоне и ответила на звонок.

— Да. Нет, не занята, — изучение украденных файлов на досуге не считалось интересным занятием. Да и собеседнику об этом знать было необязательно. — Значит, новое задание? Я справлюсь.

Шпионка села на кровать и с подозрением взглянула на экран мобильного, но нет, заглушающее устройство исправно функционировало. Нечасто объект ее реального интереса становился работой. Конечно, за ней будут следить не один и не два агента…

Прокрутив список контактов, она нашла номер агента Кеннеди. Некоторое время она раздумывала над ним.

Но была третья причина: никаких отношений на работе.

Она удалила номер.

Четвертая причина: она — Ада Вонг.

 

Антивирус не могли доверить кому-либо еще. Доктор, что изобрел первый антидот, уже поплатился за свою болтливость, но, к счастью, будучи подозрительным по натуре, он спрятал один из образцов у близкого друга. И если ученый везде видел угрозу и хотел получить за антивирус несусветную сумму и личную исследовательскую базу, то друг оказался гораздо сговорчивее — он всего лишь хотел получить билет отсюда, из этой мерзлой страны куда-нибудь подальше. По непроверенным данным ему предложили выйти из отставки, обеспечивая его семью жильем, пока он работал. Но истина это или нет, как и решение относительно этого вопроса, знал только сам приглашенный.

Маленький домик на окраине пустынного городка, похожий на миниатюрную крепость, встретил шпионку мрачной тишиной. Женщина заметила несколько смертоносных ловушек, которые убили бы любого зараженного, кто бы посмел приблизиться к строению. Однако человеческий разум, в отличие от примитивного зомби, быстро находил пути обхода. Всего через пару минут Ада уже стояла возле входной двери, не потревожив ни одну ловушку. Постучавшись, она негромко произнесла:

— Серебристый снег.

— Серый шторм, — пробубнили внутри в ответ, после чего дверь немного приоткрылась. Хозяин дома, высокий худой мужчина в очках с двуствольным дробовиком наперевес выглянул за спину шпионки, никого не обнаружил и лишь после этого позволил ей войти.

Изнутри дом выглядел намного уютнее, нежели снаружи, но с поправкой на военное положение: кружевные занавески на заколоченных окнах, мягкие ковры на полу, прячущие люк в подвал, камин, в котором догорали, кажется, ножки стула; единственный выживший из комнатных растений кактус на подоконнике; несколько черно-белых фотографий рядом со вторым ружьем на стене и наградным листом «Лучшего пилота в ВВС». "Дизайнер" этого интерьера был реалистом.

— Сама Ада Вонг посетила наше убежище, — усмехнулся мужчина, проходя вперед. — Наслышан о вас. Жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах, — в его голосе послышалось неподдельное, хоть и слабое сожаление, но он быстро перешел к делу, не давая как следует обдумать эту мысль. — Как вы уже знаете, кому-то было очень выгодно, чтобы антивирус так и не появился, поэтому наш с вами общий знакомый доктор Рид не дожил до этого дня. Но он знал, что за ним уже начали охоту, поэтому кое-что припрятал. Правда, теперь преследовать начали меня, — на стол лег маленький блестящий чемоданчик. — Вы принесли то, что я просил?

Рядом поместился еще один кейс черного цвета, но уже принадлежащий Вонг.

— Вертолет уже ждет вас в миле отсюда. Здесь новые документы на вас и всю вашу семью, — она краем глаза заметила маленького мальчика лет трех, который подглядывал за ними из-за двери, вероятно, детской, — и деньги на первое время.

— Сколько? Вы уж наверняка знаете, что они в последнее время сильно упали в цене...

— Два миллиона долларов, — безаппеляционно заявила шпионка.

— Хватит на месяц, — кивнул мужчина, после чего они обменялись чемоданами. Но если хозяин дома открыл кейс сразу, то Ада наткнулась на кодовый замок. Ей не составляло труда его вскрыть, но она все же подняла взгляд на мужчину. Тот пожал плечами.

— Сообщу код, когда увижу вертолет.

Вонг только хмыкнула в ответ. В их мире никому нельзя было доверять полностью. Она вполне могла заминировать вертолет, а он — дать фальшивый антивирус, но ни того, ни другого ни один из них, конечно же, не сделал.

 

Прогуливаясь по пустынному городку до следующей точки назначения, Вонг не обманывала себя и была настороже — каждую секунду на нее из-за угла могла выпрыгнуть зараженная собака или внезапно мог схватить за ноги "оживший" мертвец. Даже негромкий хруст ноябрьского льда под каблуками мог привлечь орду зомби.

Но все было куда прозаичнее.

— Ни с места. Руки вверх, Ада.

На нее поверх прицела автомата смотрел тот, кто одновременно упустил и поймал ее два с половиной года назад — Крис Редфилд. Должно быть, он был в ярости.

Уставившиеся на нее ружья не оставляли шпионке шанса сбежать.

Ада Вонг, снисходительно улыбнувшись, покорно подняла руки.


	3. Chris

— Пьер, обыщи ее. Джейден, свяжись со штабом. Сообщи о том, что международная террористка Ада Вонг задержана, — быстро распорядился капитан отряда «Альфа» Крис Редфилд, не опуская оружия. После привычного «Есть, сэр!» капрал Винсен, его заместитель, тут же направился исполнять приказ; еще один отошел в сторону, разговаривая по рации. Ее чемоданчик тут же конфисковали, саму женщину крепко связали по рукам и отправили в один из пустых домов, который временно заняли военные для проведения операции. После обыска Вонг у оперативников оказался внушительный арсенал мелких шпилек и отмычек, пара игл со снотворным, крюк-кошка, арбалет, карманный пистолет и телефон. Для охраны увертливой шпионки капитан выделил сразу двоих человек, что не спускали с нее глаз ни на секунду, а также лично проводил до места назначения. Вонг только улыбалась, скорее всего, польщенная таким вниманием, но Редфилд, имевший опыт общения с «Адой», был холоден и непроницаем, как скала. Мужчина проследил за тем, как ее ввели в дом и привязали к трубе отопления, после чего, удостоверившись в прочности узла, снова вернулся к своей работе — патрулированию дороги. К недавно прибывшим на место альфовцам должна была присоединиться команда «Браво», но они почему-то опаздывали.

— Что в кейсе? — поинтересовался он у Винсена, что подозрительно долго ковырялся с чемоданом Вонг.

— Не знаю, сэр. Кодовый замок довольно сложный, но я думаю, справлюсь.

— Отлично, — капитан отошел от сосредоточенного бойца, заметив беспокойное движение отряда, и направился к ним. Тревога среди них прекратилась только тогда, когда он приблизился вплотную. — Что-то случилось?

— Сэр, — подрывник Лайтман покосился на своих примолкших товарищей, но право первого слова явно досталось ему. — За объектом идут зараженные. Охотники, тип 2-А, сэр.

— Тип 2-А? — переспросил новобранец Стил.

— Невидимки, — расшифровал грубоватый Джейден, сплюнув в сторону дороги, откуда пришла шпионка. — Они остановились метрах в двухстах и как будто чего-то ждут.

— Всем взять сканеры «Генезис» и занять позиции. Лайтман, еще раз попробуй связаться с «Браво». О любых движениях Б.О.О. докладывать незамедлительно, — распорядился Редфилд, все больше напрягаясь. Зараженные редко проявляли организованность — на его дежурстве это вообще был первый случай. Охотники вовсе были продуктом производства давно канувших в Лету «Амбреллы» и «Иль Вельтро». К этим факторам добавлялась еще и шпионка, только что потерявшая свой титул «неуловимой», но от этого не менее опасной. Возможно, Ада привела их за собой случайно, но мужчина склонялся к тому, что это был ее очередной эксперимент над его отрядом.

«Не в этот раз, Ада, — мысленно пообещал Крис, крепче сжимая в руках штурмовую винтовку. — На третьем разе остановимся».

В напряжении прошел час. Винсен все ковырялся с замком, изредка ругаясь на французском. Притаившийся на втором этаже здания снайпер Вуд поглядывал в инфракрасный прицел винтовки, но охотники не приближались, держась заданного расстояния. К четверке, замеченной ранее, подтянулись еще три. Отряд, ограниченный пятьюдесятью метрами видения сканеров, ничего не видел, зная информацию только со слов Энтони, который регулярно отчитывался по рации: «Б.О.О. находятся на том же расстоянии, кэп. Только приплелся еще один. Знатная будет вечеринка, ребята».

Ожидание было гораздо страшнее, чем само нападение. По крику снайпера: «Б.О.О. пошли в атаку!» все затихли, едва не забыв, что нужно дышать.

Первый охотник-невидимка побежал напрямую через улицу, о чем сообщили сканеры, и тут же подорвался на заранее заложенной Лайтманом мине, задев натянутую проволоку. Второй, что бежал следом за ним, был оглушен ударной волной и звуком, поэтому отразился не только на сканерах, но и стал видимым. Отряд тут же взял его на прицел и расстрелял, не дав шанса отступить или атаковать. Третьего снял Вуд точным выстрелом в голову.

Оставшиеся четверо прорвались к военным.

Крис почти не успевал вскидывать сканер, как то тут, то там мелькала когтистая лапа или жуткая зеленая морда охотника, потерявшая невидимость из-за попадания пуль. Но толстая, прочная шкура тварей и их быстрая регенерация не давала людям быстро покончить с ними. Даже встав спиной к спине, девять бойцов, два из которых охраняли шпионку, а третий сидел на вышке, имели невысокие шансы выбраться из этой передряги невредимыми.

Первым вскрикнул Стил, схватившись за исполосованную руку. На мгновение в воздухе мелькнул контур окровавленных когтей и тут же скрылся. Его незамедлительно переместили в центр круга, но уже минуту спустя зашипел Джейден, оседая на снег с длинными царапинами поперек груди.

Взъяренный Редфилд рванулся вперед даже не с винтовкой — с ножом. Стремительное движение рукой в то место, где в последний раз скрипнул лед под ногами твари – и лезвие завязло. Проявившийся охотник с проткнутым горлом лег рядом с раненым подрывником.

— Сзади! — запоздало вскрикнул Винсен почти в лицо Крису.

Он не успевал ни повернуться, ни откатиться, но все-таки попытался. Уже падая на землю, мужчина увидел, как весь отряд зачем-то закрывает руками глаза, и машинально повторил движение.

Неожиданная вспышка света сзади вместо лапы монстра, и почти сразу же потерявшие невидимость ослепленные охотники. Пока половина отряда и трое Б.О.О. протирали глаза, Крис и те, кому повезло стоять спиной к светошумовой гранате, быстро разобрались с тварями. Оглядывая здание в поиске снайпера, Редфилд заметил его озадаченный взгляд, направленный в сторону противоположного строения, но никого ни на крыше, ни в окнах не увидел. 

— Капитан, — раздался неуверенный голос Вуда в наушнике, — гранату бросила Вонг. В данный момент она убегает, но я держу ее на прицеле. Прикажете стрелять?

Она могла спокойно убежать, не привлекая к себе внимания, но зачем-то помогла им. Два раза почти полностью уничтожила отряд и один раз спасла.

Одну из чаш весов склонила робкая фраза Винсена:

— Капитан, она оставила антидот.

Все пятеро повернулись к нему с изумленными лицами. Тот раскрыл перед ними серебристый кейс Вонг и продемонстрировал содержимое: пачка отчетов об исследованиях и вложенная в специальное отделение стеклянная пробирка с оранжевой жидкостью.

Его она тоже могла забрать.

— Капитан? — ничего не слышавший снайпер все еще наблюдал за белым силуэтом женщины на фоне зеленоватого пейзажа в прицеле.

— Отставить, — негромко проговорил Редфилд. В горле почему-то пересохло.

 

Отряд «Браво» прибыл в указанный пункт, опоздав на полтора часа. Пилот вертолета, доставивший их на место назначения, забрал двоих раненых и одного сопровождающего с кейсом. Своих охранников Вонг усыпила с помощью игл со снотворным, так что спустя полчаса они снова были в строю.

Фурор, который произвели раненые Смит и Стил, не мог сравниться ни с чем. Спустя пару дней отряд «Альфа» в полном составе был представлен к наградам.

Теперь они могли не опасаться укусов зомби. Могли не опасаться вируса. Вакцинированные военные гораздо эффективнее боролись с зараженными, не пополняя их ряды. Потери на этой апокалиптической войне были — они бывают всегда, — но гораздо меньшие.

Люди воспрянули духом и… начали выигрывать эту войну.

 

2 сентября 2015 года

Крис задумчиво закурил и посмотрел на розовеющее небо на востоке, слегка щурясь. Прохладный утренний ветер слегка взъерошил его волосы, снова набросив отросшие пряди на лоб. Первые опавшие листья шуршали под ногами оперативника, вышедшего подышать свежим воздухом из маленького душного мотеля.

Этажом выше Ада расправляла складки на красном платье, которое не носила почти десять лет и вроде бы никогда уже не собиралась.

Но что-то изменило ее взгляды… Или кто-то.

— Ада, ты прекрасна, — улыбнулся ей Кеннеди. Теплая рука вложила в ее ладонь маленькое зеркальце.

…Наверное, этот глупый американский агент.

Они наблюдали за рассветом с крыши, свесив ноги с карниза, как будто им было по семнадцать лет. Держались за руки. Аде впервые было спокойно и тепло. Ей снова не хотелось никуда убегать, но в первый раз она поддалась этому желанию и положила голову на твердое плечо Леона. Он немного удивился, но аккуратно приобнял ее за талию.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Кеннеди уверенно.

«Все будет хорошо», — мысленно подтвердил Крис, глядя на пару, и затушил окурок.


End file.
